battleforces_of_warfandomcom-20200217-history
Genshiki
Genkishi is an A-rank Millefiore subordinate known as Byakuran's right-hand man and the strongest soldier before the appearance of the Six Funeral Wreaths. This strength, coupled with his powerful illusions, earned him the nickname The Phantom Knight, leading even other Millefiore Captains, such as Gamma, to fear him. Statistics *'Name': Genkishi, The Phantom Knight *'Origin': Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *'Gender': Male *'Age': *'Birthday': *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Deceased *'Class': *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': 4 Swords *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Akira Ishida; Chris Cason Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Personality He was fiercely loyal to Byakuran, referring to him as a God and, as such, blindly followed all his orders, even going as far as betraying his former family on Byakuran's order. The only time he showed hesitation was when Yuni was around or when he was reminded of her. Though mostly calm while fighting, Genkishi lost all control whenever he used his Ossa Impressione Hell Ring and began ranting. Tsunayoshi Sawada even commented that his stoic self was more fearsome, despite having less power. History Main Skills and Equipment Mist Flame: The indigo flame that optimal to be used along with illusions. They are described as having a low density and weak offensive power. But its offensive use for make target to lose their sanity rather than their life. *'Construction': The characteristic of the Mist Flame. It has the power to turn illusions into real illusions. Many illusionists use this characteristic of their Flame to boost the power of their techniques. *'Armamento da Guerra' (Weaponry of War): A set of mist-attribute weapons that is used by Genkishi. **'Ossa Impressione Hell Ring': Genkishi uses the "War Potential Doubling", to make the Weaponry of War take a monstrous aspect and he himself becomes a giant skeleton. However, when used too much, the Ring will take over the user's mind. **'Spettrale Spada' (Spectral Sword): The illusion sword can create multiple copies of itself as well as mist flames, to be used as countless projectiles. It is said to be the strongest mist-attribute sword Koenig designed. **'Nebbia Numero Due' (Mist Number Two): The Nebbia Numero Due's technical specifications include solidness for use in close-combat, but is also light-weight and easy to move around. Illusion: Mukuro was the first person who showed the power of illusions. He uses his psychic powers to make their enemy feel, see, hear, or smell things that aren't there. Basically, every illusion is dealt through the mind. In the case of a first-class Illusionist, it's possible to even kill the enemy with illusions. For example, create an illusion of lava erupting, make opponenets believed it was real for one second and make them burn. However, that if the enemy is aware that they are experiencing an illusion, it will have no effect on them and does not exist. Normal illusions take control of fear and force other people to be afraid. *'Real Illusion': Normally, illusions are illusions that the Illusionist puts in the mind of one person, but Real Illusions are illusions that are put on reality and have an actual existence and mass. When Mukuro uses their illusions with the power of Mist Flames' Construction characterization, they will create Real Illusions. This would make it possible for their Illusion to be experienced in reality. The difference between Real Illusions and normal Illusions is difficult to distinguish. Real illusions can also physically harm people. Box Weapon: Spettrale Nudibranchi: A Box Weapon that constructs illusions with the Mist Flames it is covered with. It appears to be 5 cm big, but is in fact an aggregation of 8 mm sea slugs. Not only they can change their shape into anything, but each individual slug possesses strong explosive powers. Their illusionary abilities were shown to have many uses, with the most blatant examples being invisibility and construction of an illusionary landscape. Illusions constructed with Mist Flames are "real", and those created by this Box Weapon are no exception. Also, with their capacity to fuse with illusions, the Spectral Sea Slugs can merge with their master by synchronizing their illusions. Ōgi: Shiken (Secret Art: Four Swords): A sword technique by attacking with four swords at once it makes it extremely hard for the enemy to dodge all of them simultaneously and avoid getting injured. If the enemy blocks the swords in his hands Genkishi can use the swords in his feet and if the enemy blocks the swords in his feet he can attack with those in his hands. The cutting power of this technique can also be increased through the use of Mist Flames. Danza Spettro Spada (Spectral Sword Dance): A technique used by Genkishi by combining the powers of his Mist Sea Slugs with that of the Spettrale Spada. Genkishi simultaneously releases a barrage of missile-shaped Sea Slugs and performs several high speed slashes. *'Extra Danza Spettro Spada': A more powerful version of the Danza Spettro Spada. Genkishi creates a number of illusionary clones of himself so that he can release an even greater number of missiles and Mist Flame projectiles. He also sychronizes his projectiles with high speed sword slashes from his Spettrale Spada. This variation leaves no room for escape and is described by Basil as a solid mass of Flame. Relationships * Battles & Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Future Characters Category:Millefiore Famiglia Category:Illusionist Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters Category:Antagonist